Play the Game
by woobaek
Summary: "Chanyeol, ku beri tahu tiga hal penting untuk mendapat kepercayaan orang. Satu jika dia ingin yang manis berikan cintamu. Dua jika dia ingin yang hangat berikan tubuhmu. Tiga jika dia ingin yang lebih hebat pertaruhkan nyawamu." Bisik lirih Baekhyun di telinga lelakinya. GS. Chanbaek.
1. chapter 1

Play the Game

Cast : Baekhyun x Chanyeol milik Tuhan

Summary : "Chanyeol, ku beri tahu tiga hal penting untuk mendapat kepercayaan orang. Satu jika dia ingin yang manis berikan cintamu. Dua jika dia ingin yang hangat berikan tubuhmu. Tiga jika dia ingin yang lebih hebat pertaruhkan nyawamu." Bisik lirih Baekhyun di telinga lelakinya.

Eros sebuah club mewah terletak di Distrik Gangnam itu menjadi pemberhentian mobil ferrari merah mengkilat. Sosok bertubuh mungil berbalut mantel merah panjang berbulu keluar dengan langkah tegap, tidak lupa dagu yang ia naikkan, oh ia bukan wanita sembarangan. Kaca mata silver bertengger di hidung mungil dan mancungnya menyembunyikan mata indah bulat sabitnya hanya menatap kedepan tak peduli lelaki-lelaki hidup belang yang menatapnya lapar.

Meski berbalut mantel, dada sintal itu tercetak jelas mengundang lelaki waras untuk mencoba menempelkan tangannya mencoba mengukur berapa besarnya. Ah, tapi tidak semudah itu, Dua penjaga bertubuh kekar mengiringi langkahnya --hingga tidak ada yang berani mendekat jika tidak ingin mati sia-sia-- sampai pada lantai teratas dan seorang penjaga lain membuka pintu.

"Uri Baekhyunie~ Woah kau cantik sekali malam ini. Tidak sia-sia aku mengeluarkan banyak uang untukmu."

"Terima kasih Oppa~" Baekyun berjinjit mengecup pipi pria itu lantas ia mendaratkan pantatnya bersebelahan dengan wanita lain yang menatapnya sinis dengan tangan menyilang didada.

"Sayang sekali ini adalah malam terakhirmu Baek. Dan aku akan kehilangan pundi-pundi uangku.'

"Jumyeom Oppa tidak perlu khawatir, bukankah si mata burung hantu ini juga penari yang handal, meski baru dia akan menjadi sumber uang untukmu Oppa. Lihat! Bahkan pantatnya lebih bulat daripada punyaku."

Lelaki tinggi itu tertawa membenarkan sedang Kyungsoo berdecak sebal tak menanggapi.

"Baiklah, siapkan diri kalian untuk satu jam lagi. Aku tidak ingin pelangganku kecewa telah mengeluarkan uang lima juta wonnya karena melihat tarian kalian yang buruk."

"Ne~" keduanya keluar dengan seringaian yang sulit diartikan.

Sebut saja keduanya adalah jalang dengan bayaran termahal di Eros.

Baekhyun lebih dulu membuka pintu ruang besar yang dikhususkan untuknya dan Kyungsoo. Ada meja tata rias lengkap dengan pencahayaannya, beberapa kemeja putih besar nan tipis sebagai kostumnya tergantung rapi, Sebuah DVD player diatas meja berdekatan dengan sofa hitam di samping kanan, dan tentunya pole dance yang menjadi teman setia permainannya.

Tanpa membuang waktu Baekhyun melepas mantelnya. Dan lihat mata bulat Kyungsoo mendelik melihat rekan kerjanya yang kini sibuk memilih CD yang akan ia putar.

"Woah aku sekarang benar percaya kau seorang jalang." Kyungsoo mencibir, bayangkan Baekhyun hanya memakai lingerie hitam dibalik mantelnya. Kulit polos putih susunya terekspos sempurna.

"Lalu apa gunanya memakai baju jika nanti kau juga harus melepasnya."

Kyungsoo meraih kemeja putih dan melemparnya pada Baekhyun yang mulai bergerak menikmati musik upbeatnya.

"Pakai bajumu! Aku jijik melihatmu bodoh!"

Baekhyun hanya memberikan cengiran dan memakai kemeja yang baru ditangkapnya. Sungguh ia tidak mengambil hati ucapan Kyungsoo. Ia sudah biasa mendengar sarkasme dari mulut tajam Kyungsoo.

...

Baekhyun keluar lebih dulu. Rambut cokelatnya yang tadi terurai kini ia kuncir kuda menyisakan anak rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan. Tiga kancing kemeja teratasnya ia buka jika sekali saja ia melakukan gerakan pole dancenya, maka dada sintalnya yang terbungkus bra hitam berenda akan tersingkap sempurna.

Pintu berlabel VVIP Baekhyun buka dengan senyum terpaksa. Ia siap menari erotis pada pelangggan setianya. Park Changmin.

Oh sebenarnya ia sangat muak.

Namun--

"Siapa kau? Dimana Changmin Oppa?"

Bukan Changmin, tapi sosok lain yang sama punya rahang tegasnya.

"Changmin hyung sedang ada perjalanan bisnis. Aku Park Chanyeol, yang diminta untuk menjemputmu sekarang." lelaki itu berujar datar, duduk menyilang kaki, di sofa dan terlihat angkuh.

Baekhyun mempertahankan senyum sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya, mengambil duduk di samping Chanyeol.

"Haruskah sekarang?" ia memainkan kancing kemeja Chanyeol " Tidak ingin melihat permainanku dulu?" bisiknya lirih tepat di telinga lebar Chanyeol.

Bahkan paha mulus Baekhyun yang hanya tertutup kemeja kebesaran itu, tak mengganggu tatapan dingin Chanyeol. Lelaki tinggi itu menyingkirkan tangan Baekhyun lalu berdiri seraya menepuk kemejanya seperti membersihkan debu yang menempel.

Chanyeol memutar kenop pintu tanpa melihat wanita dibelakangnya yang tersungut menahan emosi. "Aku tunggu dibawah. Tidak lebih dari sepuluh menit."

BLAM

Baekhyun menjatuhkan rahangnya.

Seorang Byun Baekhyun di tolak?

Sialan!

Baekhyun berjalan menghentak mengambil mantel dan tasnya. Di dalam lift ia terus mengumpati lelaki tinggi itu. Bibir tipisnya bertahan mengerucut sampai tepat di depan Chanyeol. Tidak ada senyum basa basinya lagi. Ia berjalan di belakang. Sampai tangannya di tarik masuk kedalam mobil.

Chanyeol mengemudi dengan fokus, sedang Baekhyun membawa pandangannya menatap luar. Mobilnya sendiri sudah dibawa lebih dulu oleh pengawal Changmin.

Chanyeol sesekali melirik dari ekor matanya. Ia sedikit merasa bersalah atas tindakannya yang berlebihan. Prinsip Chanyeol, ia tidak akan bermain dengan wanita kakaknya.

Jika dilihat, Baekhyun begitu cantik. Apalagi kerucutan dibibirnya justru terlihat menggemaskan. Ah Chanyeol jadi tidak bisa bertahan dengan sikap dinginnya lagi.

"Kenapa diam saja?" tapi yang terucap tetap terdengar dingin.

Baekhyun berdecih menatap sinis. "Untuk apa berbicara dengan pria yang tidak 'sehat'?"

"Apa?"

"Seorang pria yang 'sehat' tidak akan menolak wanita seksi yang tengah meraba tubuhnya. Oh bahkan kejantanannya akan menegang setelah itu."

Ckiiiitttt!!!!

Chanyeol baru saja menginjak pedal remnya. Menatap tak percaya wanita berwajah polos berbicara sefrontal itu. Seharusnya Chanyeol tidak perlu kaget mengingat apa pekerjaan Baekhyun.

"Kau!"

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil. Ia melepas sabuk pengamannya, mendekat pada tubuh yang lebih mungil. Baekhyun tidak menghindar ia justru balas tersenyum dan menyambut baik bibir tebal itu yang mulai menghisap belah lunaknya.

Lumatan itu pelan tapi pasti saling membasahi. Baekhyun membawa tangannya mengikat leher Chanyeol, membuka bibirnya hingga lidah itu saling bertaut tanpa aturan. Lenguhannya mulai terdengar kala tangan besar menangkup dada sintalnya dan meremasnya.

Benang saliva terjulur memberi jeda untuk bernafas. Chanyeol membawa atensinya turun melihat dimana tangannya bertengger. Sungguh pas pada telapak besarnya.

Remasan kembali Chanyeol berikan seraya membasahi leher putih susu itu.

'Nngghhh'

Baekhyun tak tahu malunya semakin melenguh. Lantas tangannya digenggam dibawa pada gundukan celana hitam yang sedikit mengeras.

Chanyeol, mengecup belahan payudara yang sedikit terlihat karena kemeja atas Baekhyun tersibak. Lantas mengkaitkan dua kancing atas Baekhyun sampai kerah kemeja Baekhyun menutupi lehernya. "Aku pria yang 'sehat' bukan?"

Bisiknya seduktif ditelinga Baekhyun lalu kembali duduk memakai sabuk pengaman.

Seperti diberi umpan. Baekhyun membelit lengan Chanyeol "Lalu kenapa kita tidak melanjutkannya."

"Lepaskan tanganmu!" Chanyeol kembali pada nada dinginnya. "Aku tidak akan menyentuh apa yang bukan milikku."

"Sialan! Lantas apa yang baru saja kau lakukan." kerucutan itu kembali bertahta di bibir tipisnya.

...

Chanyeol benar pria 'sehat', ia terbangun merasakan nyeri di bagian bawahnya. Baekhyun benar mengacaukannya. Sedikit menyentuhnya berpengaruh dialam bawah sadarnya. Chanyeol memimpikannya hingga dipagi hari ia harus cepat menyeselesaikannya dikamar mandi. Usianya 28 tahun namun sekarang ia seperti seorang remaja yang gagal mengendalikan hormon berlebihannya. Dan itu memalukan.

Selesai membersihkan diri, ia bersiap dengan runitasnya di pagi hari. Kopi dan belasan koran dari berbagai sumber harus ia baca memantau perkembangan bisnis di negaranya- itu sedikit kuno mengingat ia punya perangkat pintar tanpa perlu susah payah membolak-balik. Tapi Chanyeol menyukainya. Ia senang namun tidak untuk pagi ini--

"Teh? Kau gunakan untuk apa isi kepalamu hingga kau menyajikan benda aneh seperti ini!" Chanyeol menggebrak meja. Pelayan itu berjingkat takut.

"Maafkan saya Tuan. Nyonya Baekhyun yang memintanya. Nyonya akan memecat saya jik--"

"Aku tidak peduli. Ganti cepat!"

"Tapi Tuan, Nyonya Baekhyun membuang semua biji kopinya. Dan di gudang--"

"Dimana dia?" Chanyeol menggeram, bagaimana mungkin satu hari saja wanita itu dirumah tapi sudah mengacaukan hidupnya.

"Dihalaman belakang Tuan, bersama Tuan Hwang."

Chanyeol mengibaskan tangan membuat pelayan itu pergi. Ia melempar korannya kesal. Lalu langkahnya ia bawa pada wanita tak tau diri itu.

Niatnya ingin memarahi tapi urung karena yang dilihatnya bukan Baekhyun seksi yang menggodanya seperti semalam.

Melainkan Baekhyun yang seperti gadis remaja.

Baekhyun tengah mengenakan kaos kebesaran bergambar besar burung hantu, celana pendek, rambut dicepol dua kanan kiri dan wajah kotor oleh tanah tengah tersenyum lebar hingga mata sipitnya hampir terpejam. Tawanya terdengar menggelikan bersamaan kekehan Tuan Hwang. Mereka menanam bunga pada pot-pot kecil.

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Memilih pergi, tidak sadar ada langkah kecil mengikuti. Chanyeol punya urusan lebih penting ketimbang melihat senyum bodoh itu. Namun sudut bibirnya berkedut kala ia melemparkan tubuhnya disofa ruang kerjanya.

'Kenapa dia terlihat menyebalkan dan lucu diwaktu bersamaan. Aish!' ia kembali mengusak rambutnya dan--

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Wanita itu sudah berdiri didepannya dengan baju kotornya.

"Setidaknya ketuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk!"

Baekhyun tak mengindahi. Ia membelit lengan besar itu spontan mendaratkan kecupan di pipi.

"Yak!" Chanyeol kalap menghempas tangan Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah mandi? Padahal aku berniat mengajakmu mandi bersama."

Ugh, itu terlihat menggiurkan. Tapi Chanyeol punya harga diri tinggi.

"Kau benar-benar gila!" Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya, wajah lugu Baekhyun tidak sebanding dengan tingkat mesumnya. "Keluarlah! Dan jangan pernah masuk sesukamu di ruanganku tanpa seizinku." Ia mendorong tubuh Baekhyun keluar.

Si kecil tanpa protes tergelak "Baiklah, tapi aku menunggumu dimeja makan setelah mandi."

"Ya ya ya!" teriak kesal Chanyeol dari dalam.

..

Tapak kaki kecilnya riang memasuki kamar. Pintu tidak lupa ia kunci. Senyum bodohnya sirna berganti dengan seringai terpatri di bibir tipisnya. Baekhyun mengambil cepat ponsel dalam celana pendeknya.

"Hallo!"

"Aku sudah berkeliling pagi ini. Penjagaan ketat. Total ada 40 orang kekar tersebar menjaga setiap sudut mansion. Ada sepuluh pelayan semua laki-laki dan mereka terlihat terlatih. CCTV Setiap sudut rumah benar ada kecuali kamar. Mengenai apa yang mereka akan lakukan aku belum tau. Changmin sedang berada di Jepang bersama tangan kanannya. Dan adik bodohnya masih dirumah."

"Wah mereka benar cepat bertindak. Tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Hitung mundur 72 jam dari sekarang. Akan aku kirim datanya sekarang." Baekhyun mengakhiri panggilannya. Ia melepas kamera pengintai pada mata burung hantu sebagai katakter kaos yang dipakainya. Ia memasukkan cepat pada usb terhubung langsung pada ponsel pintarnya, dengan cepat mengirim rekaman tersebut.

'Park Chanyeol~ Jangan panggil aku Byun Baekhyun jika kurang dari 24 jam kau tidak jatuh dalam pesonaku' Seringainya jelas terlihat pasti kala ia mulai melepas bajunya dan menenggelangkamkan tubuh polosnya pada bathup penuh busa wangi vanilla.

..

Meja panjang dilingkari kursi berderet belasan itu hanya terisi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Si lelaki nampak begitu jengkel dengan celotehan Baekhyun. Ia tak menggubris dan memilih diam hingga suara tapak kaki mendekat dan Baekhyun berlari menghambur pada pria tinggi dengan beberapa pengawalnya.

"Changmin Oppa~"

Chanyeol berdecak melihat Baekhyun mengendus leher lelakinya. Lelaki itu membelit posesif pinggang ramping Baekhyun dan berbisik lantas sikecil berjinjit mendaratkan kecupan dipipi.

"Chanyeol satu jam lagi. Aku tunggu diruanganku."

Chanyeol menanggapinya dengan anggukan. Mendadak ia tak menaruh minat pada sarapannya dan beralih meneguk habis air putih di gelasnya sampai habis sebelum kemudian --

'Uhuks!"

Chanyeol tersedak.

Baekhyun yang tengah naik ke punggung Changmin, sedikit menoleh dan memberikan kecupan jarak jauh dengan kedipan sebelah mata sipitnya.

Berani sekali dia bermain dengan Changmin Hyung seorang mafia yang paling berkuasa di Korea Selatan.

Detik berselang kedut dibibir tebalnya tertarik. Ia tidak biasa tertantang seperti ini.

.

Iris gelap itu menatap ke arah luar jendela kamar besarnya. Sedang ponsel ia tempelkan ditelinga besarnya. Bicaranya lirih pada orang diseberang telepon. Raut mukanya serius. Seringainya jelas merencanakan sesuatu yang apik.

"Yeah, aku tidak pernah meragukan kehebatan revolvermu Jong. Tidurlah yang nyenyak. Karena kita tidak akan melewatkan hari indah secepatnya."

Itu kalimat terakhir sebelum Chanyeol memutus sambungan teleponnya, hingga pintu kamarnya terketuk dari luar.

"Maaf tuan muda. Tuan besar Changmin sudah menunggu."

Pemberitahuan itu lantas membawa tungkainya menapak pada ruang kerja Changmin. Ia memutar knop pintu berukir tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu. Lalu Baekhyun yang duduk dipangkuan Changmin dengan kondisi kacau, rambutnya kusut, kancing kemeja biru mudanya terlepas tiga kaitan pada bagian atas, tautan bibir tak berarutaran menjadi apa yang pertama kali dilihat manik bulat itu. Chanyeol berdeham keras dengan sorot mata memandang ke objek lukisan angsa hitam di dinding lain.

Changmin menghentikan disusul Baekhyun yang turun dari pangkuannya lantas membetulkan kemejanya.

"Apa semua pekerjaanmu berjalan lancar?" mulai Changmin seraya merapikan rambutnya.

"Ya Hyung. Semua baik. Tidak ada kendala yang berarti dalam pengiriman barang."

"Baiklah. Untuk sementara Kris akan membantumu mengurus semua. Sedangkan kau temani Baekhyun kemanapun ia mau."

"Apa!" kedua alis menukik, merasa tidak yakin akan yang didengar telinga lebarnya. Ia melirik Baekhyun yang taunya sudah berdiri di dekatnya dengan senyum nakalnya.

"Kau pasti tahu. Seorang wanita yang sudah masuk dalam mansion ini, musuh akan tahu bahwa itu adalah kelemahanku. Terlalu berbahaya bagi wanita selemah Baekhyun keluar sendiri. Sedang Baekhyun tak ingin dijaga pengawal yang lain. Baekhyun ingin kau Chanyeol."

"Hyung--" Chanyeol melotot pada Baekhyun yang taunya sudah berdiri disampingnya. Mencoba menghentikan tangan mungil yang meraba pantatnya.

"Hyung aku tidak bisa. Pekerjaanku banya-- YAK!!!" pantatnya baru saja diremas.

"Chanyeol!"

"Changmin oppa~ aku hanya mencoba membersihkan debu dibelakang celananya. Apa aku salah?" tanya Baekhyun seraya mengerjap matanya berkali-kali.

Sejak kapan celana Chanyeol kotor. Dia bahkan baru mengganti celana selepas mandi. Canyeol berdecak kesal.

Lelaki tegas itu tersenyum kecil, menggelengkan kepala. "Chanyeol, bersabarlah. Baekhyun memang sedikit kekanakan. Sudahlah cepat antar Baekhyun. Ia harus kuliah siang nanti."

Belum akan memprotes tangannya sudah ditarik keluar oleh si kecil. Sungguh kedatangan wanita ini sehari saja sudah menjungkirbalikkan dunianya. Chanyeol seharusnya bekerja dibalik meja memantau peredaran obat terlarang, jual beli senjata ilegal, membeli gedung baru hasil pencucian uangnya, atau bisnis legal lainnya yang menghasilkan ratusan juta won tiap harinya.

Lantas kenapa sekarang ia harus mengurus seorang wanita malam yang menjelma sebagai gadis kekanakan, wanita milik kakaknya sang bos besar. Ya Tuhan, Chanyeol tidak suka--

"Lepas!"

"Kenapa Chan~ Ayolah aku akan terlambat jika aku harus menghadapi sikap menjengkelkanmu." Baekhyun kembali menyeret tangan Chanyeol, membawa masuk kedalam mobil.

.

Chanyeol fokus mengemudi. Ia tak berminat meladeni ucapan tak penting si mungil di sampingmya. Gadis itu benar tak tahu malu. Ia bersenandung mengikuti alunan musik pada mobil. Chanyeol menyerah untuk mematikan, karena Baekhyun akan menyalakan lagi.

Ya Chanyeol seharusnya memang tidak usah memperdulikan kelakuan menyebalkan Baekhyun. Tapi toleransi Chanyoeol tidak berlaku jika--

Baekhyun menaikan kakinya pada dashboard hingga flared skirt hitam bercorak bunga merahnya terkumpul pada pangkal paha memperlihat separuh pantat bulatnya terbalut G string hitam.

"Damn!"

Chanyeol memutar stir, menepikan mobil cepat.

Tanpa basa basi setelah melepas sabuk pengaman, Chanyeol mendorong bahu Baekhyun, berbisik tepat ditelinga Baekhyun "Apa maumu sebenarnya?"

"Apa kau tidak ingin bermain?" Kecupan Baekhyun daratkan di rahang tegas Chanyeol. "Aku tertarik sejak pertama kali melihatmu, tampan. Jika kau terus menolak maka kau harus bersiap akan godaanku lebih banyak." lalu jilatan kecil Baekhyun beri pada telinga lebar.

"Baiklah, ayo sedikit bermain."

Kesabaran Chanyeol menguap.

Bibir tebal itu membasahi tengkuk Baekhyun.

Lalu mata sipit itu terpejam menikmati sengatan kecil di saraf motoriknya. Sudut bibirnya terangkat. Permainan masih berlanjut pasti.

Bersamaan itu, seringai terlihat diantara kecupan kecupan lembut di tengkuk Baekhyun. Pun sama Chanyeol mulai terbuai permainan Baekhyun.

Baiklah, Chanyeol harus melanjutkan kemudinya mencari hotel berbintang terdekat, jika tidak ingin berakhir di kantor polisi karena bersetubuh di bahu jalan siang hari.

...

Aku bawa cerita baru.. Mungkin ini cerita umum tentang mafia. Tapi aku buat dengan jalan pemikiranku senditi. Jika tidak ada yang berminat review aku tidak akan melanjutkan ini. Hihii


	2. Chapter II

Play The Game

•••

Seharusnya Chanyeol segera pergi setelah hampir dua jam ia habiskan berbagi kehangatan bersama wanita mungil yang bukan miliknya, bukan malah membiarkan lengannya kebas dijadikan bantal oleh wanita itu. Sedang tangan lain memeluk pinggang kecil nan telanjang itu, membawa dalam dekapannya. Hingga ia harus merasakan desiran halus di dadanya.

Wanita mungil bukan miliknya itu begitu cantik, mata sipit itu terpadu pas dengan hidung mancung dan bibir tipisnya. Jempol besarnya menelusuri pipi halus didepannya lalu berhenti pada sudut bibir sedikit terluka itu. Chanyeol menyadari betapa ia bernafsu pada wanita yang terus menggodanya, lalu ia tak sabaran melumat belah tipis manis itu hingga tak sadar sedikit menggigitnya.

Hembusan nafas teratur Baekhyun menggelitiki lehernya. Senyum simpul Chanyeol jelas terukir melihat bagaimana Baekhyun tertidur pulas. Belah tipis itu terbuka kecil dan dengkuran halus terdengar. Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun kelelahan karena permainan kasarnya. Chanyeol tidak bisa mengendalikan diri jika nyatanya kenikmatan luar biasa yang ia dapat. Baekhyun dalam kondisi sadar begitu menggoda lantas menjelma menjadi gadis mungil yang tertidur begitu menggemaskan. Meski ragu, Chanyeol pikir ia menyukai wanita milik kakaknya itu.

Pantas saja Changmin yang suka bermain wanita luluh pada wanita menggemaskan seperti Baekhyun lalu berakhir membawanya masuk dalam mansion. Jika saja Changmin tahu bahwa wanitanya telah Chanyeol setubuhi --Oh tidak! Baekhyun juga menginginkannya-- sudah pasti sebuah amunisi seberat lima puluh gram sudah bersarang di tempurung kepalanya.

Namun Chanyeol sama sekali tak menaruh rasa takut. Tidak sama sekali. Lantas bibir tebalnya mendaratkan kecupan di titik kecil hitam manis di atas sudut bibir si mungil.

"Baekhyun, kau akan menjadi milikku. Hanya milikku." bisiknya itu mengganggu tidur si kecil.

Mata sipit itu perlahan terbuka disambut senyum hangat si lelaki. "Masih lelah?" tanyanya seraya menyingkirkan anak rambut di dahi sempit itu.

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. Lantas tangan besar menarik kepalanya membenamkan di dada telanjang sang pria.

"Tidurlah lagi."

"Hmm" lalu Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya sebelum mendapat kecupan manis di puncak kepalanya .

•••

Mentari telah berada pada kaki langit mencipta semburat jingga yang cantik. Baekhyun berdiri pada jendela kaca besar di kamar hotel mewah menatap gedung-gedung tinggi di luar sana. Ia sudah harum dan mengenakan pakainnya lagi sedang Chanyeol masih terdengar berisik dalam kucuran shower dari dalam kamar mandi.

Baekhyun bermain dengan kaca didepannya. Ia membuka mulut dan membuang nafas hingga kaca itu beruap lalu telunjuknya menulis kata Changmin, ia menghapusnya melakukan hal serupa dan menulis Chanyeol.

'Park Changmin. Park Chanyeol.'

Ucapnya tegas diiringi kekehan dari belah tipisnya.

Pintu kamar mandi berderit Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol yang bertelanjang dada dengan handuk membelit pinggang.

"Setalah ini kita akan kemana? Haruskah kita pulang?" tanya Baekhyun seraya membawa Chanyeol duduk ditepi kasur. Ia menggunakan handuk kecil di leher Chanyeol dan mulai mengeringkan rambut basah lelaki tinggi itu.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang. Changmin hyung pasti sudah menunggu."

"Changmin Oppa pasti masih sibuk. Mungkin kita bisa mencari makan terlebih dahulu. Aku lapar~"

Chanyeol menatap gemas pada Baekhyun yang berdiri didepannya "Apa yang ingin kau makan hmm?" tanyanya setelah mencubit pelan pipi si mungil.

"Eumm pizza mungkin?" Baekhyun menatap lekat manik hitam legam didepannya. "Chan--" lalu pantatnya ia dudukkan di paha si pria "Bagaimana jika kita memesan dari hotel saja."

'Sial.' Bukannya menjawab Chanyeol justru harus menahan geramannya karena Baekhyun terus menggesekkan pantatnya naik.

"Kau harum Chan. Aku akh!"

Kalimat itu menjadi yang terakhir sebelum Chanyeol membantingnya ke ranjang, mengulang kegiatan panasnya lagi dan lagi.

Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya remuk, bagaimana ia menguras energinya hanya untuk 'bermain' di atas ranjang. Di mobil menuju mansion Changmin ia habiskan untuk tidur.

Lebih menjengkelkan lagi ketika Changmin menyambutnya dengan tatapan tajam dan mengendus lehernya, mencoba mencium aroma wanitanya.

Baekhyun tidak bodoh, ia tentu sudah membasuh tubuhnya dengan harum sabun seperti wangi vanilla miliknya yang ia pesan di hotel. Begitu juga dengan tubuhnya yang terbalut dress mustard selutut, pun ia dapat di hotel.

Baekhyun tidak perlu menjelaskan kenapa ia harus berganti baju, Changmin tahu bahwa Baekhyun tidak suka memakai baju jika sudah terkena bau sinar matahari atau sedikit keringat. Hingga Baekhyun harus mengganti cepat dan mendapat yang baru.

Cukup berkata "Maaf Oppa~ Aku ada jam tambahan."

Selesai sudah dengan rengekan manjanya. Dan pria tinggi itu hanya mengacak rambut Baekhyun lantas membawanya kedalam kamar.

Sedang Chanyeol yang berdiri tak jauh dari pintu besar hanya berdecak kesal.

Itu diluar kendali jika Changmin menginginkan tubuhnya memberi kehangatan sedang kondisinya dalam keadaan buruk. Selain rasa lelah tubuhnya tidak lagi mulus. Ia ingat bagaimana Chanyeol meninggalkan bercak keunguan. Chanyeol begitu bodoh. Dan tololnya Baekhyun yang melenguh menikmati tidak mempermasalahkan itu.

"Sayang~ bagaimana jika aku mandi dulu."

"Tidak cantik. Aku sangat merindukanmu."

"Tapi, aku bau~"

Changmin tidak peduli, ia tetap memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil di wajah si mungil. Jika sudah seperti ini ia harus menggunakan cara lain.

Ia membalas pagutan Changmin lembut, memeluk pinggangnya lantas membuat pergerakan kecil seperti membawa rengkuhan tubuh besar itu ke sofa dimana tasnya tadi terlempar tanpa melepas pagutannya.

Changmin menyukai bagaimana ia mulai menyentuh Baekhyun, ia tak menyadari bagaimana tangan lentik itu mengambil sesuatu kecil dalam tasnya.

"Sayang, bagimana jika kita minum dulu." Mata sipitnya melirik pada sebotol wine pada tatanan perak di meja sofa. "Aku ingin mencium wine dari bibirmu." bisiknya pasti. Changmin mengangguk, ia bisa apa kalau Baekhyun memang menginginkannya.

Baekhyun lebih dulu mengambil gelas kaca lonjong itu, mengisinya sedikit. Lantas menyesapnya dan memberikan pada si pria. Changmin ikut mencicip dan kembali mendapat pagutan tipis lunak itu.

Changmin begitu terbuai tanpa tau si mungil lebih cepat bertindak. Membuka kapsul membiarkan serbuknya keluar. Dibalik punggung tegap itu Baekhyun menggoyangkan gelasnya pelan.

"Aku ingin lebih rasanya."

Lalu Changmin tanpa menunggu lama meneguk habis cairan keungunan yang diberikan wanitanya. Baekhyun masih memimpin. Membawa pria itu ke ranjang besar, duduk diatas pinggangnya. Satu persatu kancing kemeja hitam Baekhyun lepas sedang Changmin mulai merasakan kepalanya berat dan pandangannya mengabur dan yang ia ingat Baekhyun menindihnya.

"Payah." ujarnya mengejek.

Ia bangkit dan segera melepas seluruh baju Changmin, pun sama dressnya ia lepas. Tanpa menyisakan apapun. Lantas ia ikut berbaring disamping si pria bodoh. Dengan begitu Baekhyun bisa mengistirahatkan tubuh lelahnya.

Obat itu bekerja ampuh selain menghilangkan kesadaran juga membuat ingatan menjadi buruk. Changmin bisa membuat kesimpulan, ia sudah tidur dengan Baekhyun dan meninggalkan jejak keunguan di tubuh wanitanya. Itupun jika ia sempat berpikir jika pusing yang ia dapat setelah sadar.

Baekhyun terbangun lebih awal. Senyum manisnya mengisi awal harinya. Langkahnya ia bawa dalam dapur besar disambut Tuan Hwang ketua pelayan mansion itu. Yang lebih tua membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Selamat pagi Nyonya Byun. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Baekhyun menganguk kecil "Apa menu hari ini? Bisakah aku memasak untuk Changmin Oppa?"

Sebenarnya Tuan Hwang ragu, tapi ia juga tak berani menolak Nyonya baru dalam mansion itu. Ia pun mengiyakan.

Lalu Baekhyun bersemangat mulai membuat kudapan yang sebenarnya ia tak pandai memasak selain ramen dan telur dadar. Untuk apa guna chef dalam mansion itu jika Baekhyun tidak bisa menggunakannya.

"Apa kau yakin rasanya enak?"

Chef itu memandang ragu pada sup ayam pedas hasil arahannya lalu mengangguk pada Baekhyun sebelum mencicipi dahulu.

"Jika kau membohongiku kau akan mendapat pemecatanmu!"

"Tidak Nyonya Byun. Rasanya cukup meski tidak terlalu lezat." lirihnya jujur takut. Namun bahu tegangnya jatuh kala Baekhyun menepuknya berucap terima ksih.

Seorang pemuda berkulit eksotis tengah mengunyah permen karetnya, meniupnya menjadi balon, meletus, dan berulang lagi. Pemuda itu tengah dilanda bosan sudah dua malam ia bermalam di hotel, waktu ia habiskan untuk makan, membaca komik, bermain game di ponsel, berjalan-jalan sebentar atau hanya tidur.

Dia bukan turis yang sedang membuang waktu atau uang. Dia bekerja. Percayalah dia memang bekerja. Dua hari dua malam ia habiskan malas-malasan sedangkan kerjanya hanya butuh waktu 4 menit. Enak bukan?

Hari ini adalah satu jam tetakhir ia berada di kamar mewah itu. Dia sudah menyiapkan semua dengan baik, 4 menit pekerjaannya akan segera dilakukannya

Penyamaran sedang ia jalankan. Rambut caramel gimbalnya belum ia cuci sejak satu minggu yang lalu. Kaos biru kebesaran bergambar pohon kelapa ia pilih lalu ia padankan dengan celana hitam pendek selutut. Sebagai pelengkap manis kacamata hitam bertengger di pangkal hidung lucunya. Pas seperti turis asal negara tropis.

Dia membuka GPS pada ponselnya sebelum meninggalkan kamar itu dan menggrndong ransel besarnya. Bukan menuju lobi hotel melainkan pada bagian teratas.

Bos besar itu meneguk segelas air putih sampai habis yang baru diterima dari Baekhyun. Kepalanya berdenyut dan Baekhyun sigap memijatnya pelan.

"Apa kau yakin untuk acara hari ini?" si mungil memastikan. "Maaf aku memberimu alkohol dan membuatmu bermain bebera ronde hingga kau jadi pusing seperti ini."

Changmin mencoba mengingat namun pusing benar menderanya dan mendapati dirinya telanjang maka ia tak perlu lagi mengingat.

"Mandilah aku sudah siapkan air hangat."

Tanpa memberi jawaban, lelaki itu bangkit segera masuk kamar mandi. Baekhyun sudah menyiapkan semuanya, air hangat, setelan jas terbaik dan sarapan yang cukup enak.

Baekhyun telaten memakaikan jas hitam itu tanpa lupa menyimpulkan dasi merah maroon. Untuk yang terakhir ia berikan tepukan di bahu tegap itu.

Peresmian Zelus mall sebagai bisnis legalnya akan Changmim hadiri dan lihat bagaimana Baekhyun menyiapkan dengan baik sampai meja makan.

"Sayang, apa kau yakin ini kau yang mebuatkannya?" Changmin mengunyah makanannya pelan memastikan rasa. "Ini enak cantik." lalu ia tersenyum puas.

"Sungguh! Kalau begitu Changmin oppa harus menghabiskannya." Baekhyun menambahkan kuah sup ayam pedasnya lagi. Lalu mengambil lagi satu sendok sayur penuh dan menuangkan pada mangkuk nasi lain milik orang yang duduk didepannya.

"Kau juga harus menghabiskannya Chanyeol. Kau butuh tenaga kuat untuk menjadi pengawalku."

"Hmm." Gumam Chanyeol tak berselera padahal ia benar menikmati kudapan yang terasa pas dilidahnya, enak. Ia bersikap sewajarnya pada Baekhyun ketika didepan pemiliknya.

Kenapa mansion besar ini penuh dengan lelaki tinggi rupawan. Membuat Baekhyun selalu berdecak kagum. Tapi tidak untuk satu orang ini. Lelaki yang sejak pertama kali dilihatnya saat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Changmin di Jepang. Baekhyun selalu mendapat picingan tajam darinya. Dan Baekhyun balik menatapnya tak suka. Lelaki itu Wu Yifan. Atau sebut saja Kris kaki tangan Park Changmin.

Baekhyun masa bodoh akan lelaki songong itu. Kunci utamanya adalah Changmin. Jadi Ia terus menempel pada lengan Changmin mengantarnya sampai depan mobil.

"Pulanglah lebih cepat. Akan kubuatkan kudapan yang lebih enak."

"Sungguh. Baiklah tapi kau harus hati-hati. Jangan lukai jarimu lagi."

Baekhyun tertawa seketika menyembunyikan telunjuknya bekas goresan pisau di balik punggung. Lalu ia memberikan kecupan kecil, melambaikan tangan pada Changmin dan Kris yang sudah memasuki mobil dan meninggalkan pelataran luas di ikuti beberapa mobil pengawalnya.

"Sudah bermain dramanya?"

Baekhyun berbalik mendapati Chanyeol dengan wajah ketusnya.

"Lain kali hati-hati." Si lelaki menarik telunjuk lentik itu dan membalutnya dengan plaster bergambar beruang. "Apa ini sakit?"

"Ini hanya luka kecil Chanyeol." Belah tipis itu tertarik ketika Chanyeol mengecup lembut telunjuknya.

"Meski kecil kau tetap melukai dirimu. Jangan memasak lagi jika jarimu akan tetluka."

"Kau berlebihan." Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol. Lalu membenahi letak dasi hitam si Lelaki tinggi. "Pulanglah cepat tampan. Dan kita akan habiskan lebih banyak waktu untuk bersama."

Chanyeol mengusak rambut panjang itu "Hmm" Lelaki tinggi itu masuk ke dalam mobil sebelum mendaratkan kecupan di dahi Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berubah dalam semalam. Seperti Changmin yang memperlakukan Baekhyun dengan baik. Iris cokelatnya menatap sendu sampai mobil Chanyeol itu tak terlihat, menyusul rombongan Changmin. Helaan nafas Baekhyun lakukan, ada sedikit rasa hangat yang Baekhyun rasa. Dan Baekhyun masih berfikir ia masih handal dalam mengendalikan perasaannya.

Detik berlalu seringainya kembali muncul. Ia tak membuang waktu segera melakukan panggilan dengan ponselnya.

"Mereka berangkat. Hanya ada delapan pengawal selain Kris dan Chanyeol."

Ransel besar itu dibuka oleh lelaki berambut gimbal. Seraya bersiul ia mengeluarkan satu persatu benda kesayangannya. Sebuah Artic Warfare Super Magnum yang dilengkapi teleskop PM II 10x42 dengan pembesaran optik 10 kali dan Senapan peluru .388 Lapua Magnum lelaki itu ia pasang cepat. Hanya 4 menit untuk bekerja, namun ia melakukan dengan sangat tenang.

Lelaki itu menahan kuat senapan dibahu. Matanya mendekat pada teleskop. Dari jarak 900 meter kepala seseorang sudah terpampang di teleskopnya. Otak cerdasnya menghitung lintasan peluru, kecepatan angin, kelembapan udara dan efek pergerakan bumi yang akan mempengaruhi lintasan pelurunya. Teleskop ia atur dimana sasaran pelurunya, di pangkal leher tepat bawah telinga atau di dada dimana jantungnya masih memompa. Sasarannya sudah pasti.

Senapan ia kokang.

Tarik nafas--

Kosongkan paru paru--

DOR

Sebuah letusan tunggal terdengar.

Peluru melesat kencang.

Kurang dari satu detik

Peluru dengan energi 6.734 joule menembus pangkal leher tepat dibawah telinga seseorang yang tengah melakukan pemotongan pita, seketika roboh. Tidak perlu dijelaskan bagaimana peluru itu menghancurkan tulang rahang dan pembuluh darah utama. Yang terpenting sasarannya mati dengan luka menganga detik itu juga.

Kedut bibirnya samar terlihat, ia merasa puas.

Dari jarak 900meter semua orang panik. Waktu baginya untuk segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Tidak perlu terburu-buru. Ketenangan adalah kunci dirinya menjadi seorang penembak runduk handal.

••

Dilain tempat pada waktu yang sama, 250 meter dari hotel itu, Seseorang berkulit pucat berada di gedung yang tengah dikerjakan pembangunannya, mengumpat berkali-kali. Kepala seseorang yang jadi objek lensa teropongnya, dalam hitungan pertamanya sudah lebih dulu dilubangi orang lain. Lalu ia berkemas cepat. Meninggalkan tempat teratas dengan lift material.

••

Lelaki berambut gimbal itu sudah mengemas senjatanya dengan rapi. Ia memasang earphone dan mulai menyalakan musik. Bibir kissablenya bersiul mengikuti lagu, ia berjalan santai memasuki lift yang membawanya pada lantai terbawah. Brosur pada tangannya ia lihat-lihat dan menyapa penjaga lobi hotel itu.

"Permisi Tuan. Aku harus kearah mana untuk sampai pada tempat ini." tanyanya seraya memperlihatkan bangunan istana Changdeokgung.

Penjaga itu menjelaskan, lelaki itu mengangguk mengerti. Ia lekas meninggalkan hotel itu.

Terakhir lokasi penjemputan. Ia berjalan sesuai arahan sebelumnya berhenti pada sudut belokan dan menghentikan taxi.

"Selamat pagi Tuan. Kemana saya harus mengantar anda?" Supir taxi bertanya tanpa menoleh seraya menjalankan mobilnya lagi.

"Ke salon bodoh. Aku tidak tahan dengan rambutku." lelaki berambut gimbal itu kesal dan melempar brosur perjalanan wisata Seoul tepat ke kepala supir taxi.

Tawa supir taxi meledak. "Kau tidak kehilangan pesonamu dengan rambut gimbalmu itu Jongin." lalu ia menyalakan lagu Ko Ko Bob milik boyband terkenal dinegaranya pada tape taxi bajakannya masih dengan tawanya.

"Sialan kau Jongdae." Jongin kesal lalu tempelengan ia daratkan di kepala rekannya.

"YAK!!"

Zelus Mall yang tadinya ramai akan para undangan dan wartawan kini berganti dengung sirine ambulans dan mobil. Semua mobil tamu berjejal dijalanan melaju meninggalkan lokasi, takut. Wartawan yang masih ingin meliput kejadian mencekam itu coba disingkirkan petugas. Garis kuning dibentang luas.

Lelaki paling tinggi berteriak "Cepat cari sialan itu sampai dapat!!! Jika perlu sampai jarak dua kilo meter. Jangan biarkan dia lolos." Kris tanggap melakukan panggilan pada ponselnya , "CEPAT BODOH!!! BERGERAK!" Teriaknya lagi pada belasan pengawal yang sudah berlari namun tetao dianggapnya lelet.

Sedang Chanyeol terus memanggil nama kakaknya. " Hyung, Bangun! Hyung!" ia menggoyang pundak lelaki tak bernyawa itu "Changmin hyung bangun! Kumohon!"

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Kau harus bertahan!" rancaunya lagi.

seorang yang lain mengambil tubuh berdarah itu menaikkan pada brankar sebelum memastikan bahwa korban telah meregang nyawa.

•••

Baekhyun menikmati waktu kosongnya dengan memanjakan diri. Wajahnya penuh lumpur masker hitam. Ia bersender pada punggung sofa besar kamar Changmin. Tangan lentiknya membolak balik majalah fashion edisi terbaru. Sesekali melirik ponsel pada meja menunggu panggilan. Detik kemudian ponselnya benar berbunyi.

"Bagaimana dia sudah tewas?" tanyanya langsung.

"APA?" Baekhyun sontak berdiri, maskernya retak, sipitnya melebar.

"Kau bergerak seperti siput Oh Sehun!!!" makinya langsung memutuskan panggilan.

'Brengsek' umpatnya dengan bantingan pintu kamar mandi, membilas masker tak bergunanya. Ia sudah bekerja keras dan lihat hasilnya, targetnya mati di tangan orang lain.

Ruang toilet pria lantai dasar Zelus mall terkunci dari dalam. Seorang sengaja melakukannya. Pria tinggi didalamnya sedang membasuh tangannya yang berlumur darah hampir mengering. Mengosok sela-sela jari besarnya, sampai warna merah pekat itu ikut hilang oleh kucuran air wastafel.

Tisu ia ambil untuk mengeringkan tangannya, lalu segera menjawab panggilan yang cukup lama ia abaikan.

Diseberang telepon seorang berbicara singkat.

"Nice shoot Jongin." jawabnya tegas, ia menarik kedua sudut bibirnya lebar hingga lesung pipinya terlihat. "Sudah sangat lama aku menantikannya."

Bias wajahnya di cermin menunjukkan bagaimana ia tersenyum puas.

TBC

Terima kasih sudah membaca. Ditunggu reviewnya :D


End file.
